Oasis
by Shadohart
Summary: Bella Swan is unwillingly assigned to assist a foreign dignitary during his stay in Dallas. Will the mysterious stranger make her life a living hell? Or will she be held captive by his charm? Rated M for later content
1. Broom Closet Banishment

Disclaimer - We all know I don't own Twilight or the characters created by Stephanie Meyer

My first FF. This story has been bouncing around my head for years. I thought I'd see how well it adapts to our favorite vampires.

Without further adieu, I give you Oasis

_____________________________________

**Chapter 1 – Broom Closet Banishment**

"From now on you'll wear street clothes. Business attire Ms Swan. Is that clear?"

I was stunned. I watched the Security Director shuffle papers on his desk. This was all so unexpected. I didn't know what to say. He looked up at me and I only nodded. I didn't relax my posture, no I knew better than that. Dresden International was not a military organization, but Security Director Emmett McCarthy was one hard-core retired Marine and he ran his department in the only way he understood. Most of the security force was ex-military. I was one of the few exceptions. I learned quickly though and knew better than to do something stupid like glance around at his simple office or interrupt. I figured I must be in enough trouble already.

I stood at attention in front of his plain desk and wondered why I'd been ordered to his office so suddenly, and why my assignment was changing. I'd been here since I graduated from high school almost half a year ago. Nothing in all that time was called to question. They'd promoted me from a glorified hall monitor to the control center within 3 months. It was a stressful job. We monitored the cameras, controlled access to secure levels of the maze like business complex and directed calls that came through the secure lines. I loved it and I was good at it. My uniform was always impeccable and I was never late. Nobody at my level was ever called to the Director's office. It didn't make sense, unless I'd made some massive mistake somewhere. I'd never even seen the man at work before this, except one time last week. Maybe that was it. He'd come through the control center for inspection while I was on duty. Frankly, he'd been towering over me with his massive bulk and intimidated me beyond words. It was a relief when a call came on the red phones and I'd been forced to continue working rather than stand in front his scrutiny.

"Stop looking like you are being reprimanded Swan!" His booming voice made me jump. All thoughts about questioning him disappeared in an instant. Instead I waited for him to continue. "You are being placed on the diplomatic security detail." He paused then and watched me.

I'm sure he saw my nostrils flare and my face pale, but I didn't move otherwise. _How could I be assigned to this?_ I knew very little of self defense, and nothing of defending someone else. I'd seen the guys in this team working out in the cavernous gym below this very office. They were lethal. Every one of them was from some elite military unit. Hell, I'm so uncoordinated that more often than not, I trip over my own feet. There was no way I could keep up with those guys. All this raced through my mind, but I fought to not let my panic or confusion show.

He nodded and continued, "You are not expected to protect our guests, but you will serve as guide and see to their comfort." He handed me a folder. "Your first assignment arrives tomorrow. Everything you need to know about him is in this report. Do you have any questions?"

I looked down at the folder in my hands and back to the director. "Just one, Sir. Why am I being moved to this detail?" _Why am I being thrown to the sharks?_ I loved my little safe control center. I was hidden deep in the middle of the underground sections of the building. I didn't have to come face to face with anyone. I was comfortable there and felt like I made a difference. This seemed like a punishment. Glorified gopher. I wouldn't even have the insignia of the security detail to make me stand out from the hundreds of other rats in this maze. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to wear my uniform. My dad got me this job through his relationship with the director and well… he was proud of me. I didn't want to give that up.

When McCarthy didn't answer right away, I clenched my teeth and let my eyes meet his. He looked torn and down right uncomfortable. I almost gaped when he sighed and ran his hands through his short hair.

"Look Swan. My team is good at what they do, but they are not as skilled as necessary to accommodate the different personalities that we see here. We need someone to deal directly with things other than the safety of our guests. Now I can get some dip shit to do that job, but then my guys would be watching them as a security risk too. I don't want their attention split like that." He opened his drawer and pulled out a folder with my picture on the front. "Your clearance just came through, you are already a member of the security force, and you are Charlie's daughter. I don't have anyone else I can trust. I need your softer touch in dealing with these characters."

I grimaced. He needed a woman is what he meant. Well I didn't want to be put out there in front of strangers and wait on them like some damn secretary. That's not why I agreed to this when Charlie suggested it. Before I could open my mouth to say so, McCarthy continued, "That's the job. Take it or stop by personnel to turn in your keys on the way out." He leaned forward and held up a cautionary finger, "But if you leave, YOU are telling Charlie." His chair groaned under his weight as he leaned back and grinned at me like he's just closed the deal.

I glared at him. He was right. He had me. I didn't want to tell my Dad that I was giving up. Anything but tell him that. "Fine. I'll report in the morning in the.. required clothing." I spit the last two words out at him. I would take this so called promotion, but I didn't have to be happy about it.

His grin disappeared. "Thank you Bells." He said earnestly. Then he went back to his papers and dismissed me without looking up again.

I sighed as I turned and trudged to the door. I could never stay mad at Uncle Em when he called me by my childhood nickname; which was something he'd sworn he would never do at work. It wasn't a secret that he and my Dad had served together. Everyone here knew that. However we did try to keep it quiet as to how they'd retained their sense of brotherhood after my Dad left the Marines. If it leaked out how Em had spent all his leave at our house and pretty much helped raise me… I shuddered. Yeah All I needed was for the guys here to start treating me like a niece or little sister. Freaking overprotective jarheads.

Once I was in the stark hallway with the door closed firmly behind me, I leaned against the wall. McCarthy's assistant walked up then and told me to follow him. He led me to an office down the hall and stopped outside the door. He gave me a key and left me standing there. An office? Really? Well now that could make this miserable thing better. I opened the wooden door to get a look at my first office ever. I snorted as I walked inside the broom closet sized space. I had a tiny desk, a computer, and mismatched chairs on either side of the desk. It was even a pretty tight squeeze around the end of the desk to get to my chair. _Probably needed a girl so she could fit in the office! _ I thought sourly.

I spent the last hour of the day studying the file on my assignment. Dresden had interests all over the globe and often had some rather important representatives from foreign countries come here for negotiations. Not everyone who came got the diplomatic detail assigned to them. Only those that were either in danger of assasination or having a rival company gain their attention. So the unit would meet them at the airport and accompany them for their entire stay in Dallas. The report didn't contain much. There was no picture of the dignitary that was coming, but plenty of things about his dietary restrictions, how he liked to be addressed and what beverages I should have on hand for him. I rolled my eyes. Further, lunch reservations had been made, but I knew I'd be responsible for things like that in the future. That threw me. I sat back in my squeaky chair and rubbed my eyes. I really would be a loaned out secretary. With a growl, I locked the file in the desk drawer. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. call me 'Edward Cullen' Reesha."


	2. Stupid Blue Skirt

A/N Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! I'm glad you guys are interested in the story.

A huge thanks goes out to a special new friend, Dahlia DeWinter. Thank you for listening and giving me confidence to put myself out there - so to speak. You are awesome!

_______________________________________

_Stupid blue skirt_. I glared down at the hem that stopped just above my knees. Skirts were probably the single most idiotic piece of clothing that anyone ever created. Why would anyone put these things on intentionally? You can't take a full stride in them without them riding up.

It's not even like I had to wear the skirt. Business attire could also be some slacks or something, but that option had been stolen from me this morning when I realized that Angela must have taken all my slacks. I sighed and tried to push the bitterness out of my mind for the millionth time today. With a huff, I adjusted my jacket before continuing down the hall to the lobby.

I was still upset and confused about my role in this whole mess. My briefing this morning with the director had been meant to make it all clear. I was here to make sure our guest didn't talk to anyone he shouldn't.

"Oh, and to keep him happy." The director said with a pointed look.

Lovely.

"I can handle that for a few hours." I responded with distaste.

That was when the director laughed. I frowned at him and waited. He finally stopped laughing and looked up at me with the amusement still twinkling in his eyes. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a little velvet box. He shoved it across his desk at me and then turned his attention to his paperwork.

I tentatively picked it up and opened it to find a lapel pin with the diplomatic team's insignia. I caught my bottom lip in my teeth and swallowed lump in my throat. It's not a uniform, but it was more than I thought I'd get. The insignia was very much like those worn by these men when they were in the military. The team has designed it themselves. It was a badge of honor. It marked them as part of the best. It was not bestowed lightly and I knew I'd done nothing to deserve it. It meant they were accepting me. With a sigh, I realized that I would need to live up to this standard and do my duty to the team and our commander.

I sat there for a moment longer before taking it from the box. I looked across the desk at Director McCarty and he met my eyes. Neither of us said anything, but I pressed my lips together and nodded once before putting the pin on my jacket.

He cleared his throat and lifted his chin. He did not smile, but his eyes were full of pride. I felt happy in that moment; worried still, but happy. I didn't know how I would fit into this group of warriors, but I would do my best by them. Uncle Em seemed to think I could do it, so I would try. Then he had to open his mouth and ruin it.

"You will need to keep him occupied after he leaves the building as well." He said. Then he looked down at his papers again and dismissed me.

Lovely.

That was it, the end of my assignment briefing. I'd gone back to my office to try to figure it out. That order had come from the one man that knows I don't DO social events. I preferred to say home and read. I didn't have a clue how I was supposed to entertain this stranger for three days.

I ground my teeth and continued down the hallway.

"I hope he likes the library." I growled under my breath.

A squeak behind me made me jump. Looking back I met the eyes of the little phone technician who'd just installed a phone in my broom closet. He froze and swallowed then turned and went back the way we'd come from. He must have forgotten something. Surely the scowl on my face had nothing to do with his change of direction.

Mr. Freaking Edward Cullan Reesha's car had passed the gate. They called to notify me just a few minutes ago. It was show time and my team was out there counting on me.

Lovely.

It was harder to fight down my irritation than it should have been. The skirt was NOT helping. At least I'd said no to the heels that my best friend tried to shove me into at the mall last night. I shook my head sadly as I passed people along the bright corridor. Dad and Angela were thrilled with my promotion. Dad because he thought I got it on merit and Angela just because she could drag me to the mall for work clothes. I don't know what happened to that girl. In high school she was shy, like me. Then she got her first paycheck and, God help us all, the mall has not been the same since.

My reverie was broken as I entered the lobby. The marble floors gleamed even in the weak light coming through the towering windows that made up the walls and ceiling. It was still raining but I could barely hear it striking the slanted glass far above my head. My eyes darted to the leather furniture that dotted the cavernous space in little intimate seating arrangements. Tasteful. Everything on the public levels of Dresden was tasteful and hinted at the company's immense success.

I made my way to the security desk as the motorcade drove under the awning. The lobby was cleared except for the four guards who were usually stationed here. They hardly noticed me, because their eyes were glued to the scene in front of the building.

"Oh goodie, the secret service is here." One of the new guards behind me mumbled.

I chuckled under my breath. This unit may be dressed like the secret service, but that's about where the similarities ended.

The guards perked up as the first car paused and disgorged four members of the diplomatic detail. Two of them entered the building and scanned the lobby. Their eyes paused on each of the guards at the desk and dismissed them as threats before moving on. They looked to me last and I saw their eyes flick to my lapel and then back to my face. One of them gave me an appraising look, while the other looked over the rest of the lobby. Finally, they stationed themselves on either side of the door.

The other pair remained outside, flanking the entrance but facing away from the building. They were continually scanning the area. Seconds, after they were set, the limo replaced the lead car under the awing. The final two members of the team got out of limo and took up positions on either side of the rear passenger door.

I'd never gotten to see them in action and it was impressive. They were crisp and precise in their movements. The dark suits they wore could not disguise them. The insignia pins would not make them stand out to anyone outside of Dresden security. Not that they needed something to mark them. Nobody in their right mind would mistake these men for anything less than dedicated and deadly.

Riker, the team leader, was standing to the left of the limo door. He said something to the guy beside him and opened the door for the passenger. A man stepped out of the car. All I could see from this angle was a flash of bronze hair and the pale skin of his hand. Then he was surrounded by the four members of the team and they entered the building behind Riker.

The group stopped in front of me. Riker looked at my lapel before meeting my eyes. He gave me a curt nod.

"Ms. Swan, this is Edward Cullen Reesha. Mr. Cullen, this is your liaison, Ms. Swan." He said as he stepped aside. I held out my hand and shifted my focus onto our guest. Then I froze. I was too stunned to say anything. He was tall and lean, with that shockingly bronze hair looking completely disheveled above a face that would make him a fortune in Hollywood. He looked young too. I expected him to be a middle aged business man, not some gorgeous model. Even worse, his boyish good looks were completely dwarfed by his eyes. There was defiantly something about his eyes. They were topaz and almost shimmered, but that was not it. They held more wisdom than a man his age could have gained and yet they hinted at mischief.

I was still trying to figure out the mystery hidden in his eyes when he wrapped his cold fingers around mine and turned my wrist. He leaned over and pressed his lips to my hand. No one had ever kissed my hand before. It was shocking. Now when I say it was shocking, I really mean it shocked me. His touch was almost electric and sent chills up my arms and down my spine.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ms. Swan. I look forward to spending the next few days in your company." He said, looking up at me through his lashes.

That did it. All the magic of the moment evaporated. If anything could break the spell, it was reminding me that I was going to be spending my time waiting on him rather than being sequestered safely in the control center. Good looks and charm be damned. I'll do it. I won't disappoint my new team, Uncle Em or Charlie. But I still don't have to like it and I don't have to be nice to him.

I had to really pull to free my hand out of his grasp. My eyes met his and I frowned at him.

"Your first meeting of the day is upstairs. I'll escort you to the conference room now, unless you need to freshen up first?" I said in the closest thing to a polite tone I could manage.

He glanced from my hand to his before he stood up. He looked shocked when he shook his head to indicate that he didn't need to freshen up.

Heh. I spun on my heal and walked swiftly to the elevator. I wanted this over with, dump him in the conference room and be finished with him for a few hours. Oops too fast! I watched in horror as more of my leg was visible with each stride. I slowed down and the material slid back down into place. Not fast enough though. I saw Cullen looking at my legs out of the corner of my eye and blushed furiously. _Stupid blue skirt._


End file.
